All Wrapped Up in a Pretty Little Bow
by jazzywriter22
Summary: Elena invites Damon over on Christmas Eve. Her attire isn't exactly standard, but it certainly brings a festive mood to the evening!


"Elena, I'm here!"

An unexpected blast of icy wind slams her front door shut behind me. I shiver and rub my cold hands together. I know, I'm a vampire, and vampires are supposed to be impervious to temperature.

Tell that to my balls.

I'm pretty sure they permanently shrunk themselves back into my body the second I stepped outside tonight. Hello, Mystic Falls' record-setting low temperature on Christmas Eve, I'm Damon Salvatore.

It is _not_ nice to meet you.

"I'll be down in a minute, Damon!"

I still feel frozen solid. I try to remember if Elena knows about how much of a pussy cold weather makes me. I have no desire to take off my coat, my scarf, or any of the other winter clothing I donned to come to her house.

Would Elena make fun of me I hung out with her tonight wearing every ounce of cold weather gear I can round up in her closet?

Yes.

Yes, she would.

Do I care what she thinks of me enough to man up, take off my jacket and scarf, and suffer through a few goosebumps?

Like you even have to ask.

_Damn warmth-snatching pride_.

I reluctantly shrug out of my leather jacket and hang it on the coat rack in the entryway. My arms are cold, but the chill is not as bad as I expected. I unwind the knit scarf from my neck and drape it over my jacket. The warmth from Elena's house begins to curl around me and melt the coolness from my flesh. I kick my snow-covered boots off onto the doormat. Grabbing my present for Elena out of my coat pocket, I walk into her living room.

The entire space looks more Christmas-y than a Norman Rockwell holiday painting. A modestly sized pine tree stands in the corner of the room, adorned with gold garland and blinking lights and handmade ornaments that appear to be crafted by Elena and Jeremy's younger hands. Elegant gold, silver, and red cinnamon scented candles sit atop every end table. Evergreen clippings and red velvet bows are _everywhere_: in the windows, around the doorframes, even woven around the staircase banister. I'm not big into celebrating Christmas, but it's impossible to not feel…I don't know, warm fuzzies or something at this scene.

A loud crash sounds from Elena's bedroom upstairs, immediately followed by Elena muttering a colorful curse or two underneath her breath. I can't help but laugh at the sound of Elena cursing. I know better than to believe that she's entirely innocent, but she's a far better person than me. It always seems like such a contradiction to hear dirty words come out of such a gorgeous girl.

"You okay, Elena?"

I hear more rustling and banging around before she responds a few seconds later. "Yeah…uh, everything's great! Just a few more minutes!"

"I'm not getting any younger or anything!" I joke.

Oh, how I love vampire humor.

I wander into the kitchen. The smell of fresh gingerbread sifts through my nose and I track the scent to a plate of hour-old cookies.

They smell _delicious_.

I don't even like gingerbread, but something about being in Elena's house on Christmas Eve just makes me have an inexplicable craving for gingerbread and dancing sugarplums and all things stereotypically Christmas. I pick a gingerbread man off the top of the pile and bite into its head. It doesn't taste as delicious as it smells, but that's okay. I set the headless cookie back down on the plate and wander back into the living room to wait for Elena.

I wonder what's taking her so long to come downstairs. "Need any help?" I yell upstairs, anxious to see her. Her present weighs heavily in my hand. It's nothing special, just a vervain-filled necklace to replace the one she lost to Rebekah earlier this year. I know she feels uncomfortable without something around her neck.

To be honest, I feel uncomfortable without her having something around her neck, too. Her gift is really as much for her as it is for my sanity.

Yes, that explains why I went to every jewelry store within a two hour radius of Mystic Falls before I found the perfect necklace for Elena. Because it's really for me. You know, so I can sleep at night knowing she's a little bit safer from all of the big bads lurking in her closet.

Shut up.

I may or may not have a tiny, microscopic, meaningless crush on Elena. Oh, and tiny, microscopic, diminutive _crush_ translates to larger-than-life, visible to everyone around me, my entire existence revolves around this girl _love_. Seriously, these feelings can't be helped. The girl has bewitched me with some sort of voodoo doppelganger magic that turns me into a walking Hallmark card whenever I'm around her. My pulse races. I become tongue tied and say stupid things. I think about her all the time and want to be with her constantly.

Shoot me now.

Except don't, because that means I won't get to spend Christmas Eve alone with Elena.

That's right, I am currently alone in a house with Elena. She told me to come over tonight so she could give me her Christmas present early. I don't know what I'm the most excited about: Elena's actual invite to spend time with her, the fact that she thought enough of me to get me a present, or that Jeremy and Ric are both spending the night elsewhere and will not be back until Christmas morning.

I'm alone with Elena on Christmas Eve.

Booyah, bitches.

Another loud clang sounds from upstairs. My eyes narrow as I look towards the stairs that lead to Elena's bedroom. I have no idea what the hell she's doing up there. I hear the scratchy sounds of crinkled wrapping paper interspersed with the rip of tape from its dispenser.

Ah, the sounds of Yuletide preparation.

"You know, I can save you the trouble of wrapping that present if I come upstairs now," I yell. Elena's short laugh bounces off the walls.

"Believe me Damon, this is one present you'll definitely want to unwrap."

My eyes widen. I don't know what Elena's giving me, but the confidence in her voice assures me that I will like it.

A lot.

I can't wait any longer for Elena to come downstairs. I have to see her now.

I clutch her necklace box in my hand and walk to the base of her staircase. "I'm coming upstairs, Elena," I call out to her, placing one foot on the first step. The squeak that escapes her mouth at my announcement is oddly endearing. I take the remaining steps two at a time, eager to see my girl.

Her bedroom door is closed. I hear wrapping paper crumple on the other side. Her heart beats faster than normal. I assume that her rush to wrap my present is the cause of her hurried pulse.

I place my hand on the doorknob. "Can I come in, Elena?" I don't know why I bother with formalities anymore; I've invited myself into her bedroom more times than I can remember. For some reason, formalities seem like the right thing to use tonight.

After all, it _is _Christmas Eve.

I hear the paper rustle once more before Elena answers my question. "Come in, Damon."

I twist the handle and push the door open. I step into her bedroom. As I round the corner and see Elena for the first time tonight, my jaw drops to the floor. I'm vaguely aware that her present is falling from my hand, but I couldn't give a rat's ass about it.

All I care about is that Elena Gilbert is standing before me wearing what appears to be nothing but a roll of wrapping paper and several strategically placed bows.

My brain is not empty. There are hundreds, probably even thousands of thoughts flying in and out of my head that all have to do with how fuck-hot Elena looks standing in front of me. Her legs look so long peeking out from the silver paper, and the soft lighting from the light on her nightstand makes her skin glow. My eyes make several trips up and down the length of her body, insistent on burning the image of her in my head.

I want to reassure myself that I will _never_ forget this moment as long as I exist, but my head and mouth are currently having trouble communicating with each other.

My eyes finally settle on Elena's face. She smirks at me, fully aware of the way that she has rendered me speechless. I have _never_ been speechless in front of a nearly naked woman before. Give me any other undressed woman and I can say the hottest things to her to get her riled up.

Apparently Elena brings out my inner dumbass.

Her smirk is still on her face as she takes a slow step towards me. I gulp. My eyes widen as she takes another step towards me. There is now less than a yard of space between us. Our rift feels wider than the Grand Canyon, yet I am grateful for it because I do not know what I will do if she moves closer to me.

Elena spins around slowly…deliberately…purposefully giving me the chance to admire her attire from all angles. Even covered in silver wrapping paper, all of her angles are fucking fantastic. Her ass is already perfect, but the sight of silver paper curving over her backside makes it even more so. And those red velvet bows on top of each of her tits? Talk about a fucking cock tease. My dick throbs as it strains against my jeans, alerting me that it very much wants to be released.

_Buddy, I hear you loud and clear._

Elena's smirk becomes one of amusement as she observes my slack-jawed lack of response to her show. She takes a final step towards me. Mere inches now separate us. I feel my pulse race as her brown eyes lock onto my blue ones.

"Do you like what you see?"

Her voice is honey and bourbon.

Feathers and velvet.

Innocence and sin.

Fuck. Me.

I swallow the drool that's pooled in my mouth ever since I stepped into Elena's bedroom. I decide that now would be a good time to actually say something. I open my mouth as my brain races to find something devastatingly seductive to say to my own personal siren.

"Hoh."

_Real fucking smooth, dickwad._

Elena's eyes sparkle with laughter at my ineptitude. One of her fingers traces a gentle line down my jaw. "That's exactly what I was going for."

"You're wearing wrapping paper."

Apparently I'm still incapable of intelligent speech.

Elena appears to be amused by my idiocy. "Yes."

"You're wearing wrapping paper and bows," I stammer.

_Would it kill you to state more than the obvious?_

Elena's amused expression transforms into something positively wicked. "And nothing else."

"Hohhhhh."

I feel my knees buckle at Elena's admission. My mind has finally registered the beautiful fact that Elena Gilbert is _willingly _standing in front of me…completely naked…except for some artfully arranged wrapping paper and bows.

Elena's naked underneath that silver paper.

Elena's _naked_.

My brain has officially been replaced with the focus of a prepubescent boy's.

Elena runs her fingers through my unruly black hair. The feel of her nails scratching my scalp is blissful. Her hands rake slow, purposeful tracks over my head and work my senses into overdrive. A small moan escapes my mouth at her motions, and she digs her nails deeper into my hair.

She suddenly removes her hands from my head. I try to stifle a whimper at the loss of her touch. Her eyes glance down for several seconds before she speaks.

"We've had a crazy year together, huh?" she asks. The paper rustles as she shuffles her feet. I think her question is a rhetorical one, so I nod at her. My silent response must be what she wants to hear, because she continues. "A lot happened to me, but you were there for me through all of it. I guess…I guess I just wanted you to know how glad I am to have you in my life."

I'm touched by her words, more so than I ever imagined I could be. She is so sincere. I know she means everything she says. I feel my heart clench with love for her.

Elena places her hands on either side of my face and gently pads my cheeks with her fingers. I sigh and lean into the softness of her touch. The position of her hands forces me to look at her, though she needs no convincing on my behalf.

I don't want to look at anything else but her.

"You mean everything to me," she confesses. The combination of her words and touch makes butterflies flit around in my stomach. "I want to give you something this Christmas to reflect that."

Elena removes her hands from my face and takes several steps back. I lick my lips as her entire body comes into my view. She takes her lower lip between her teeth and bites down, the expression on her face seductive once again.

"Damon, this Christmas I want to give you myself."

My eyes bug out of my head as my mouth drops open. Coherent thought? Gone. Her words replay on a constant loop in my head.

_I give you myself_.

_I give you myself_.

_I give you myself_.

Ho-ly fuck.

"Wha-what?" I stammer, unable to believe what I've just heard. Elena cocks her head to the side. A hint of a smile dusts her face.

"I give you myself, Damon. My mind, my heart, and my body are all wrapped up in a pretty little bow for you and only you," she explains, smirking at my dumbfounded expression. "I'm yours."

This has to be a dream. Real life has never been this goddamn good to me. The woman I love has wrapped herself up as a present for me? She wants to give herself to me?

No fucking way.

"Say it again," I order, hesitantly approaching Elena. She smiles. She knows me too well to be surprised at my skepticism. Her hands reach out to mine and interlink our fingers.

"I'm yours, Damon," she says. "I belong to you."

The rich, honeyed tones in her voice are enough to bring any man to his knees. I, thankfully, am no mere man, and I somehow manage to remain upright as Elena's submissive words wash over me.

A persistent question nags at the back of my mind. "For how long?" I demand. "I'm not interested if this is just a one night thing."

_Stop ruining this and shut the fuck up! You'd take the scum off the bottom of her shoe and write her a fucking thank you note for it if she gave it to you!_

It's true.

Damn it.

Elena's eyes widen. Her hands possessively clamp down on mine. "Damon," she says, tugging me to her. "I want to be yours _forever_."

I am so close to her that I make her silver paper crinkle as I study her expression. I want to believe her so badly. If I can't trust Elena, I can't trust anyone…and I don't want to be the kind of guy who can't trust anyone. "Forever?" I repeat, the skepticism in my voice obvious.

She grins at me, that typical Elena smile that makes my insides feel all fluttery and golden.

"Forever."

My relief is evident as I exhale heavily. A smile spreads across my face for the first time since I stepped into Elena's bedroom. My thumbs rub the skin on the outside of her hand as I beam at her. "So…now what?"

"Well," she says, looking coyly up at me from underneath those ridiculously fucking long eyelashes of hers that make me want to do unspeakably dirty things to her, "when I receive an awesome present from someone, I always do one of two things. The first thing I do is say thank you."

I grin as I cup her face in my hands. I drop my lips to hers and hover an inch above her mouth. "Thank you, Elena," I murmur before I suck her lower lip into my mouth and trace over it with my tongue. The purring noises that sound from her throat encourage me. My lips melt against hers as we lazily move against each other. She tastes so good, like the honey and bourbon of her sex voice. I'm in no hurry. I want to savor every drop of her unique taste.

"That's a hell of a thank you," she sighs. My chest puffs at the satiation in her voice. _I_ made her feel that way. _I'm_ the one she wants. I grin as I capture her mouth with mine once more.

I reluctantly pull myself away from Elena's mouth. "What's the second thing you do after you receive a gift?" I ask. The expression on her face is one hundred percent sinful. It conveys promises of future nights spent entirely in a silk-sheathed bed doing nothing but bringing each other sweaty, writhing pleasure.

_God, I hope that's what she has planned for me_.

Her smile curves upwards as she pauses for dramatic effect.

"Unwrap it."

My breath catches in my throat. "Fuck, Elena." My hands drift up and gently settle on her covered shoulders. The paper crunches beneath my fingers as they trace a languid path over her body. I sweep across her collarbone and brush over her bow-covered breasts. I remove the bows, careful to keep the paper intact there.

I refuse to rush this moment and see something before we're both ready for it.

My fingers skim over her tits. I can feel her nipples through the paper and run my thumbs over the erect buds. Elena gasps. Her eyes flash with heat as I repeat the motion. She gasps again. I make a mental note to return to these breasts as my hands continue their journey down her body.

They glide down her stomach and around to her back. I purposefully slow my movements as I approach her ass. I hear Elena's heart speed up as my fingers splay over her backside before I cup her completely. Her soft pants fill my ears as I pull her into me and knead her ass. The paper that covers her crunches beneath my hands, and I feel myself grow harder at the feel of Elena's body melded against mine.

_I'm going to be aroused by the sound of wrapping paper from this day onward._

Elena wraps her arms around my waist and grinds into me. We both groan at the sensation. "Damon, please," she pleads. I'm almost helpless to deny her. The primal, vampiric side of me wants nothing more than to rip that paper from her body and sink into her heated flesh. I shake my head as if to clear such primitive thoughts from the forefront of my mind.

"Not yet," I reply, my hands firmly planted on her ass. "I like to take my time unwrapping my presents." I dip my head to her ear and nip at the lobe. "I find that it builds tension…makes the end result infinitely more pleasurable."

"Oh god," she moans. Her grip on me is strong. The action turns me on even more. My fingers dance across the curve of her hips and trace down the bone until they rest on top of her pussy. I can feel her heat through the wrapping paper and it drives me wild. I want to touch her without the paper barrier so badly. My right hand drifts downwards, feeling around for an opening that I can touch her through.

The wrapping paper is fashioned like a dress. The space between Elena's legs is completely bare.

Bingo.

I watch Elena's eyes enlarge as my fingers disappear beneath the paper. My eyes remain locked on her face as my fingers skim up the soft, warm flesh of her legs. Her breathing becomes shallower as my fingers move closer to her pussy. Her grasp on me tightens. My fingers slide up until they finally brush against her slick folds.

She is dripping wet for me.

The chorus of Handel's _Messiah_ sounds in my head.

I run a finger through Elena's pussy lips, reveling in the way she shivers at my touch. "God, you feel so good," I breathe, tracing a circle around her sensitive bud. She squeaks and squirms and I just _have_ to talk to her as I continue my motions. "Do you like what I'm doing to you?"

She whimpers as I probe at her tender folds. "Yes."

I slip a finger inside of her. She's so warm and tight. Her pussy walls clench perfectly around my finger. "What about this?"

Her moan grows louder as I move my finger inside of her. "Yes."

I add another finger to the one that's already inside her. I slowly move them in and out of her pussy, fucking her slow enough to make both of us ache. "Do you like the way my fingers fuck your pussy, Elena? The way you're so fucking wet for me that they slip into you without any effort at all?"

"Yes, Damon, don't fucking stop!" She drops one of her hands on top of mine and pushes my hand into her at a faster pace. I feel her pussy walls shudder around me, and I speed up my movements. I know she's close, and I want her to cum from my touch so fucking badly.

"Cum for me, Elena," I coax, rubbing circles around her clit with one hand as I fuck her with the other. "Fuck, you feel so fucking good around my fingers. You're so fucking sexy. I have to see what you look like when you cum from my hand."

"Damon," she gasps. Her body shudders as I furiously pump my fingers in and out of her, rubbing and flicking her clit as if my life depends on it. Her pussy muscles suddenly clench around me. She cries out. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as her entire body spasms against my fingers. I keep them inside of her as she rides out her orgasm. Her face is flushed and sweaty from exertion, and her eyes glow.

She looks _radiant_.

All because of me.

I slowly slip my fingers out of Elena and bring them up to my nose. The tangy scent of her arousal slams into me. Unable to resist, I put my slick fingers between my lips.

I groan as her taste swirls around my mouth. My eyes close in ecstasy. I lap every drop of her arousal from my hand. It would be a crime to let any of Elena's…flavor…go to waste.

When I open my eyes, I see Elena glaring at me in what can only be a combination of extreme lust and frustration. Both of her hands shoot into my hair and yank my head to hers. She slams her lips against mine in a bruising kiss that is all too short. When she abruptly breaks away from my mouth, I know I will give her anything she asks of me.

"Get me out of this wrapping paper," she grits. "_Now_."

Any ounce of patience I planned to use to unwrap her quickly goes out the window when I see the feral look in her eye. My mouth instantly crashes back into hers as my fingers rip and tear at the wrapping paper that separates me from her. I am an animal. I devour her lips as I shred her paper clothing, sucking and biting and pressing against every inch of her mouth that I can feel. I can't get enough of her. I want to completely engulf her.

As the tatters of paper fall from Elena's body to the floor, her hands immediately shoot to the hem of my shirt and tug it up my body. I separate my mouth from hers long enough to pull the shirt off my body before I plaster my lips onto hers. She attacks my mouth with equal fervor. I groan at her assault as I mold my body to hers, aching to feel her against me.

Groans spill from our mouths as we press our bare chests against each other. My hands dart up and squeeze her tits. They fit perfectly in my hands. I roll her dusky nipples between my thumbs and forefingers and pinch down. She cries out and arches herself into me. My mouth dips to taste her. I suck a pert nipple between my lips and trace patterns over it with my tongue, working Elena into a heated pile of quivering need. When I sense she is about to crumble beneath me, I immediately dote on the other nipple, licking and nipping at it until she trembles at my touch. I alternate my attention between her breasts for several minutes. She claws at my back the entire time. The scratching sensation is enough to undo me, and my mouth leaps back up to hers as I walk us towards her bed.

Elena's legs hit the edge of her bed. My lips remain glued to hers as we tumble onto the mattress. Our bodies are a huge tangle of limbs. If it weren't for the difference in our skin color, I couldn't tell where Elena's flesh ends and mine begins as we grind and grope at each other in an urgent quest to become one.

The pressure in my cock is excruciating. It pushes insistently against my pants, demanding to be set free. Elena seems to want that, too.

_Praise motherfucking Allah_.

Her fingers dash down to the button on my pants and pop it open. "Yes," I hiss as her fingers find my zipper and quickly pull it down. I pause my thrusts against her and nip along the line of her collarbone. She links her fingers underneath the elastic of my boxers. I lift my hips as she pulls my jeans and boxers down my legs. I kick my legs like a madman until they are pooled on the floor amidst Elena's tattered attire.

My cock bobs arrogantly against my stomach. I'm really fucking well endowed. No shit. I kiss Elena as I grind against her, aching for any form of relief. The sounds she makes drive me _fucking_ crazy. My lips move against hers more fervently as I try to slow my thrusts down. I can feel the pressure build in my balls, signaling that I'm about to cum.

Fuck. That.

The first time I cum in the presence of Elena, it's going to be _inside _of her.

I roll onto my back and pull Elena on top of me. I want her to take the lead. I want her to take her pleasure from me. She gazes down at my face before her eyes drop to my cock. I swear to God it stands at higher attention just knowing Elena's looking at it.

That fucker.

_Literally_.

Lust pools in Elena's eyes as she trails a finger along my length. I buck my hips at the unexpected sensation. "Fuck, Elena," I growl, fisting the cotton comforter beneath me. She smirks at me as she repeats her action. My hips jump about a foot off the bed. As I open my mouth to say something, she swirls the leaked drop of pre-cum around my head. My words choke in my throat. Elena has the nerve to wink at me before she wraps her hand around my shaft and moves it down.

"Fuck…oh fucking God, Elena…shit, that feels fucking…amazing…holy fuck," I chant as her hand drags up and down and swirls around my cock. She works me as if her hand was made to get me off. I don't know how I survived this long without her touch. She feels so fucking good that I never want to cum by my own hand again, just hers. My hips flail up as her fingers brush the underside of my head, touching a sensitive spot I never knew existed. I feel my balls tighten again.

I flip us over in a flash and press Elena heavily into the bed. My mouth ravishes hers as I grind myself against her. I can't wait any longer.

I have to be inside of her now.

My eyes grip Elena's as I position myself at her entrance. Heat comes off her in waves. My cock stands at attention, eagerly anticipating the sensation of being in her warmth.

"This isn't going to be slow," I warn her, searching her eyes for any sign that she doesn't want this. I don't know how the fuck I'd be able to hold back if she says no, but I would.

For her.

Anything she wants.

Elena nods at me. "Good."

My eyes glitter dangerously. "Fuck, Elena. I need to be inside of you right fucking now."

I'm reminded why Elena is the woman of my dreams by her response. She smirks at me and arches her hips into me. "So what are you waiting for?"

I slam into her at her words. We both cry out. She's so damn tight, it feels like her walls are holding me in a velvet grip. Her nails dig into my back as I plunge into her over and over again. Her moans grow louder and louder as my thrusts go deeper and deeper. My hands clench the flesh at her hips. The speed I push into her is so fast, and I can feel her pussy walls start to quake around me.

"Oh god, you feel fucking fantastic," I groan, crushing a hard kiss on her lips. "I can feel how close you are."

"Yes!" she sobs, wrapping her legs around my waist. I'm penetrating her so deeply right now. It feels so fucking unbelievable. I'm close too, I just know it. One of my hands drops to the sensitive bud at the top of her folds, and I press it with my thumb.

"Damon!" Her cry spurs me on. I massage Elena's clit as I drive in and out of her, feeling my own release fast approach.

"Cum with me," I growl, my voice rough and low. "I want us to cum together."

"Yes, Damon!" she yells, meeting me thrust for thrust. My motions become sporadic as my release advances, and I press harder circles against Elena to bring her along with me. I know that I'm seconds away from cumming when Elena throws her head back and cries out. Her walls clench around me and provoke my own explosion.

My entire body scrunches as my vision turns golden. I gasp. My hips buck into Elena. I feel several thick streams of hot cum jet violently into her body. I clutch her tightly to me as I ride out my orgasm. I'm drenched in sweat and completely exhausted, but I couldn't give a fuck after what was definitely the best goddamn sex of my life.

I hold onto Elena as I roll to my side, unwilling to let her go. "Holy _fuck_."

She giggles. The sound is music to my ears. "My thoughts exactly."

"Best. Christmas present. Ever." I tip her face to mine and give her a gentle kiss. She smiles at me and nuzzles into my arms. Her fingers trace unknown patterns on my chest. The sensation is enough to make me grow hard again. I can feel my cock stirring already.

I realize that Elena's present is still on her floor from where it fell from my hand earlier. I wriggle out of her grasp and walk butt-naked across her room. I shake my ass at her as I bend over to pick up her present, and she laughs at me. I grin at her as I stride back to her bed. I stick my arm out to her.

"For you."

The expression on her face is positively delighted. She tears the paper off the box in a fury. I hold my breath as she opens the lid and looks at the necklace for the first time.

"Damon," she breathes out. Her eyes glaze over at she looks at the silver jewelry. "This is beautiful."

I remove the necklace from the box and motion to her neck. "May I?" She nods. I reverently move her hair to her front side and clasp the necklace behind her neck. I smooth out her hair and spin her around.

My necklace looks amazing sitting around her neck. She turns to face her mirror. A small sigh escapes her lips as she stares at her reflection. I watch her through the mirror. Our eyes meet. No amount of words can express the amount of love that is shared between us.

I glance over at the clock on Elena's nightstand. "Hey, Elena?"

"Yes, Damon?"

"It's Christmas."

Her eyes light up. She rolls on top of me and peppers my face with sweet kisses. When she breaks away from me, her face has regained that impish look of hers once more.

"Hey, Damon?"

I raise a playful eyebrow at her. "Yes, Elena?"

She grins wildly at me. "Unwrap me on Christmas."

My grin matches hers as I roll us back over again. For the first time in a really long time, I'm _happy_. There's a huge snowstorm raging outside on Christmas morning, and I'm lying naked on Elena's bed with an equally naked Elena in my arms, and I'm so fucking happy I can barely believe it.

"Elena, I can't wait to _unwrap_ you on Christmas and every foreseeable day after that."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year, all! I hope you enjoy this Yuletide one-shot. I wrote it differently from my usual stuff, so let me know if you like it!<strong>


End file.
